


Happy Drinking with Hopper

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: After a grueling work week, you and Hopper decide to blow off some steam at your local dive bar.





	Happy Drinking with Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Imagine Request I received on tumblr: “getting happy drunk with Hopper please!” 
> 
> Leave me some love to let me know you’ve enjoyed, feedback feeds the muse ;)

“You should slow down there, sweetheart,” Hopper warned you from where you both sat at the bar, already a few stiff drinks in.

It had been his idea to go out drinking, both of you desperately needing a happy distraction. Between the endless calls at the station and the steady stream of sick patients, drinking away the stress of the hellish work week was a no-brainer. Well, mostly. You favored other forms of release to alcohol, but it was his pick and the night was still young. 

Hopper watched as you smirked defiantly at him. Your face was basked in a red neon glow as you drained your glass, swallowing the smooth amber liquid in one heaping gulp. You hummed along to the blues playing on the jukebox, loving how it lent to the overall environment of the gritty dive bar. Contemplatively closing your eyes, you savored the bitter aftertaste on your lips. You welcomed the familiar warmth as it washed over you, relaxing your tired muscles and quieting your busy mind. 

He rolled his eyes, taking a hearty sip of his own drink. 

“Well, now you’re just being a brat.” 

“What? I was thirsty,” you lilted, innocently batting your lashes at him. 

“Brat,” he playfully mumbled under his breath, gifting you that sexy grin, the one he knew always drove you wild. 

Willingly taking the bait, you scoot your seat closer to his, instantly feeling the warmth radiating from his body. That big, broad body that you loved sleeping next to every night. Big strong arms wrapped tight around you, keeping you safe and warm. Big long legs, perfect for straddling and ridding his big- oh my. That had to be the liquor talking, but then again the theme of the night was stress relief, you cheekily thought to yourself.

Hopper tapped his fingers on the bar’s worn surface to the beat of the sultry music. Your pensive expressions mimicked one another’s as you were both lost in your own train of thought. 

“What are you thinking ‘bout over there?” Hopper asked, suddenly taking an interest in your quiet musing.

Hoping to lure him in with your own drunken bait, you leaned in a little closer to speak. 

“I’m thinking that if you buy me another drink, I’ll let you take me home tonight.” Sealing the offer with a flirty wink as you discreetly draped your leg over his lap from under the bar. 

“You do realize we live together don’t you?” 

“Hopper! You’re ruining the fantasy.” 

“Fantasy? Baby, what are you talking about?”

You took your leg back and crossed your arms. His oblivious response had only annoyed you more. Weren’t cops supposed to be good at figuring things out? 

“Ugh, forget it. You’re no fun. I’m going to the ladies room,” you scoffed in a tone that was equal parts irritated and disappointed. 

You managed to climb down the tall barstool without falling and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Hopper. As he sat at the bar swirling his glass of whiskey, he watched you strut down the dimly lit hallway that lead to the bathrooms. His eyes were fixed on your body, mesmerized by the rhythmic sway of your hips with every step you took. Then, right as you pushed the door open, you shot him a glance that made time stand still. He began to perspire, his forehead beading in a layer of cool sweat like the glass in his hands. The sudden realization of your intentions hit him square in the face. You’d been coming on to him all night, clever little minx. He knocked back his drink, whipping away any rogue droplets with the back of his hand, and strode down the hallway with intentions of his own. 

You looked over your worn appearance in the mirrors reflection from the dingy bathroom. The steady tempo of muffled music echoed through the room as you secured your untamed hair into bun. You weren’t belligerently drunk but you were well past buzzed, finding yourself in the blissful purgatory between the two. It was your happy drunk zone. The one that made dancing and karaoke possible. It was also the one that made your body crave the affections of a certain rugged Chief of police. 

As you absentmindedly rummaged through your purse for who knows what, the bathroom door harshly swung open. The loud bang startled you back into reality, making you turn your head toward the direction of the sound. Leaning against the uneven doorframe, and looking all too cocky, was none other than Hopper. 

“What the hell, Hop! You can’t be in here!” 

He didn’t respond verbally, only staring back at you with an almost sinister hunger in his eyes. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn’t will the words to come out. Not with the wolffish way he was looking at you, making you feel like you were his next meal. You felt the thrill of fear and anticipation overtaking your senses, clouding your better judgment. 

He stepped into the bathroom in one dominant stride, letting the door swing closed behind him. He began approaching you, more aggressively than you’d expected, herding you like prey until he’d strategically cornered you into to farthest stall in the room. Your exposed back hit the chilly wall, jarring your senses and nerves. He hovered over you, standing more than a foot taller that your petite frame. His encroaching proximity had you panting for air. Your flushed chest heaving with every breath, brushing against the worn-in fabric of his flannel shirt.

His rough hands gripped your waist, hoisting you up without warning and pinning you hard against the wall. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his middle, the hem of your dress hiking up your thighs and bunching at your hips. The intoxicating cocktail of fear and excitement coursed through your veins like liquid fire. The risk of getting caught alone sent your pulse bounding. 

“Now, I’m gonna need you to be real quiet for me, sweetheart. Otherwise we’ll both get caught. Understand?” His deep bourbon voice was smooth like the liquor you’d been drinking all night, holding you under the same hypnotic spell. 

You swallowed thickly and nodded in response, not trusting yourself to speak.

“Good girl,” the smug bastard praised, loving the effect he had on you.

His hands trailed up your thighs, stopping to roughly knead the supple flesh of your ass. 

“I bet you’re already soaking wet for me, aren’t you baby?” 

You whimpered and grasped onto his shoulders, feeling his fingertips graze over your lace-covered cunt. He wasn’t wrong. You were completely turned on, painfully so. It didn’t take much with Hopper, he knew exactly what you liked and exploited that knowledge every chance he got. 

A shit-eating grin fell over his face when his fingers found your panties dripping with your arousal, satisfied that you were ready for him. There was no time for foreplay or romance in the cramped dirty space you were in. You weren’t even sure you’d want it even if there were. This was going to be fast, rough, and nasty. 

With no time to waste, Hopper crashed his mouth over yours in a frantic and hungry kiss that had you holding on to him for dear life. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down just far enough to pull out his throbbing cock. It all happened so fast, both of you eager to cut the palpable tension and get to fucking each other’s brains out. He yanked your panties to the side and pushed into you in a single thrust so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of you. His thrusts were merciless, making your entire body bounce violently up and down. The flimsy straps of your dress had fallen off, your breasts springing free and into Hoppers mouth in record time. You reached your arms up over your head to brace yourself on the top of the stall, failing to keep your screams and moans to a minimum. Getting discovered was the furthest thing on Hopper’s mind at that point, with his cock buried deep in your sweet pussy. He figured anyone dumb enough to come in had it coming and frankly would be lucky to ever witness such a sight. 

The sinful cacophony of sounds coming out of your mouths filled the stuffy room and echoed off the walls. You met his hips with every relentless decent of yours, grinding your clit against him over and over until you felt your body tensing up in his arms. He knew you were close, feeling your pussy clenching around him in a vice-like grip that almost made him blow his own own load. 

“Shit, Hopper I’m gonna come,” you cried out, feeling him shift the angle of his hips so he hit that sweet spot of yours, sending you falling over the edge. You inhaled sharply, your arms dropping to his shoulders and your head falling back in pure ecstasy as you rode out your climax. 

“Fuck, baby. That was so hot. You’re so fucking beautiful,” Hoppers strained praises were barely audible, your ringing ears making him sound like he was under water. 

“Come for me, Hopper,” you repeated to him in a whispered chant as his thrusts became more erratic. Not even three pumps later, he came hard inside of you. His thick neck tensing as he held you firmly against the wall, nearly crushing you with his weight.

He rested his head in the crook of your neck, kissing and nuzzling you softly to see if you were still alive. You melted into his touch. Exhaustion and the stellar orgasm he’d given you making your limbs feel weak and heavy. He pulled out and slowly lowered you down to the ground. It took you a minute to find your bearings, your legs wobbling like a baby deer taking its first steps. 

“You alright there?” Hopper watched you, tucking himself back in his pants and having a little chuckle at your expense.

“Just peachy,” you smiled at him with your eyes half-mast, face flushed, and hair wild. 

He walked over to you, endeared by your dazed laziness, helping you smooth out your dress and tame your hair before stepping back out into the bar.

“Thanks, baby.” You leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, grateful that he was just as sweet as he could be rough. 

You walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, both of you looking a wreck despite your best attempts not to. Hopper slapped a crumpled stack of bills on the bar, passively signaling to the bartender that you were leaving. The portly old man gave you guys a look somewhere between disgust and confusion as you walked out of the bar and into the brisk night air. 

Hopper wrapped his arm around you, blocking you from the chill as you made your way over to his parked Blazer. You turned your head to get a good look at your big handsome man, finding him grinning triumphantly to himself.

“What is it?” You giggled at his expression, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about. 

Hopper turned to face you, mischievously arching his brow before answering you. 

“Bet you’ll never say I’m no fun ever again, will you?”


End file.
